A lot of IDEAS
by Zewy
Summary: A list of 64 prompts/memes for you guys to use. Also starting from chapter 2 - short fanfics that I wrote based on the 64 themes. Please read and review!
1. Prompts

**When I'm bored I just like to write small fanfics, short fanfics... I found this list on LiveJournal and thought I could share it. The next chapter is the mini-fanfics I wrote. Please read and tell me what you think!**

**Hope you will have alot of fun with this!**

Choose 12 characters and put them into the list of numbers from one to twelve.

**After that just follow the list and write mini fanfics about the characters and theme depending on which numbers there are and theme. Write about 3-10 sentence. (or whatever you choose to do for fun)**

**1 .2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12.**

**The Theme List**

1. 2 a.m. (6 +9)  
2. metaphor (3)  
3. sky (1+5+8)  
4. lost scene (10)  
5. degrees (3+8)  
6. seize the day (2 +4 )  
7. opposite (5 + 10)  
8. passions run (3+5+7)  
9. connection (4+1)  
10. lull and storm (11 + 6)  
11. animal (12 + 3)  
12. children (11 + 12)  
13. we all float on (2+3+6+8+12)  
14. chess (3+9)  
15. duty (1)  
16. rip(5)  
17. missing time (7)  
18. crest (9)  
19. itch (11)  
20. explode (2)  
21. rise (4)  
22. crumble (6)  
23. range (8)  
24. fight/flight (12)  
25. acid (1+11)  
26. color (7+10)  
27. give (6+3)  
28. needle (5+5)  
29. locks (8+12)  
30. slope (2+1)  
31. correspondence (4+7+2)  
32. linger (10+11+12)  
33. charm (7+4)  
34. roads (2+5)  
35. hunger (7+8)  
36. reciprocity (9+1)  
37. kind (9+6+8)  
38. fruity (4+7+2)  
39. half-life (1+5)  
40. comedy of errors (7+9+4+2+6+10)  
41. tragedy  
42. hope is the thing with feathers  
43. empire  
44. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows  
45. rings  
46. dust  
47. every you, every me  
48. project  
49. adore  
50. murmur  
51. above  
52. below  
53. incalculable  
54. wire  
55. landslide  
56. the beginning is the end is the beginning  
57. door  
58. enemy gate  
59. stone  
60. bright  
61. stories  
62. chime  
63. laugh  
64. hold

**Remember to go to the next chapter!**


	2. My short fics

**I just did this for fun. Most of these doesn't make sense, and because I don't know what everything is called in English some things I just directly translated from Swedish till English. So yeah.. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway! **

**And because there are so many prompts I'm only going to use these characters for 20 short stories. After that I'm going to change.**

**1 Wolverine**

**2 Kitty**

**3 Bobby**

**4 Evan**

**5 Kurt**

**6 Storm**

**7 Rouge**

**8 Pietro**

**9 Lance**

**10 Scott**

**11 Jean**

**12 Boomboom**

**2am (6+9) (Lance + Storm)**

The sky was filled with dark clouds as Lance stepped out of the mansion, thought he distinctly remember it being cloud free just some minutes before - making him fearing that he had been caught trying to sneak out for a party. He looked up towards the white haired mutant's balcony, getting prepared to be strike by lightning. Instead he saw a crying Storm searching for the stars in the sky that she hidden with her powers of sadness. Not noticing Lance at all. Something inside him said that he should go up and ask her what was wrong.. But it was the middle of the night – he shouldn't really be up now- and he didn't want to miss the party. But hey, he would have a lot of time to be at the party and still make it back to talk to storm, right? It was only 2am.

**Metaphor (3)(Bobby/Iceman)**

He had heard a lot of metaphors connected with his mutant powers. But this was the first time someone ever had used the most common metaphor with ice towards him. The words still echoed through his head. 'Your heart is as cold as ice'. Simple words, but when coming from the right mouth it could break your heart.

**Sky (1+5+8)(Wolverine + Kurt + Pietro)**

They didn't really know what had happened. One moment Kurt had been flying the X-jet, the next Pietro had wanted to take over. And now they found themselves pinned to the ground looking up at the sky and having a mega angry wolverine screaming at them from the top of his lunges.

**Lost scene (10)(Scott)**

Once again Scott felt that something was missing. Some part of his memory seemed to have been lost along the way. The mansion have had a party because all the 'adults' where gone on some mission or something. He had been flirting and talking to Jean, almost making it to second or third base, and then there was something about Kurt and then the rest was lost in the alcohol. But the most upsetting and disturbing part of the whole missing scene thing was – WHY THE HELL WAS HE LYING IN KURT'S BED WITH HALF OF THE XMEN TEAM ON TOP OF HIM!

**Degrees (3+8) (Bobby + Pietro)**

Neither of them liked when the temperature changed. Neither of them liked it to be to hot or to cold. Both of them liked the temperature to be just perfect in the middle of cold and warm. They shared a lot of the same thoughts when it came to the weather – but the weather are still just that, the weather. Not really something you talk about to a friend. So that's what they did. They talked about the weather with each other and the rest of the time the iceman and speed-demon just staying the hell out of each others way.

**Seize the day (2+4) (Kitty + Evan)**

It was a hot day, most of the mutants had locked themselves inside their rooms with the air conditioner fully running. No one wanted to do anything. Just lie around doing nothing. Evan didn't like this – didn't like it one bit. He was bored, sitting at the dinner table and well doing nothing. He looked out the window to see if something fun was going on out there – that's when _she_ caught his eye. Kitty were walking towards the garage with a car key in her hand. Evan took his skateboard and skated as fast as he could out the mansion to the garage. He just barely escaped being run over when he tried to get Kitty's attention. Fortunately Kitty noticed him stopping the car and opening the passenger door. "Want a ride?" She asked with a grin on her face. "You can't drive, and this is Logan's car." Evan just answered with a skeptic tone. "Well you got to seize the moment or something right?" Kitty said while getting read to drive away. Evan just stood there for a few seconds before getting in to the car. At least this beat sitting at home doing nothing. And while Kitty drove away from the mansion nearly dragging the grind with her Evan thought, seizing the day would probably be the stupidest thing he ever would do this year.

**Opposite (5 + 10) (Kurt + Scott)**

Scott and Kurt was really two opposite. Scott was charming, popular, a leader, the serious type, girls fell for him. While Kurt was not so charming, not really popular, absolutely not the leader type – and girls don't really like the fuzzy dude. Even so, opposites attract each other – and so could also be said in this case, cause even if they were different they still were best friends!

**Passions run (3+5+7) (Bobby + Kurt + Rouge)**

These three could agree all to one thing, being in love sucks. Especially when the one you love runs away with someone else.

Bobby had loved Jubilee the first time she had join the Xavier school, but he never shoved her and now she had someone else.

Rouge didn't like anyone at first, but Scott had been so nice and kind. Rouge couldn't understand how he could like that bitch Jean – she didn't even look twice at him. So how the fuck could Jean and Scott suddenly be a couple, how and when did this happen? Rouge just couldn't believe her crushed had run away with someone else.

Kurt had always like Kitty – and that 'like' had turned into a crush and the crush into love. But he had soon figured that Kitty only saw him as her best friend when she had started to date lance. He couldn't believe love was running away from his hands ones again..

Yes they all could agree that love really _really_ did suck.

**Connection (4+1) (Wolverine + Evan)**

The mansion had been attacked and everyone had run away to hide, and somehow Evan had got paired up with Wolverine. And all day they had been running between Logan's so called connections only to get ambushed or attacked even more. Evan wouldn't lie, he was tired of running and Logan's connections sucked. So when they rounded a corner in to a ally, getting trapped like rats Evan have had enough. Without a word he stepped towards a sewer opening, opened the curl and went down the drain. Now it was time for Wolverine to meet his connection – the morlocks.

**Lull and storm (11 + 6)(Jean + Storm)**

Jean and Storm was both familiar with the metaphor 'the lull before the storm'. Storm with her powers often got to experience this first hand – and also, living in a house full with hormones teenagers whose mood swings change more often then the color of the sky, didn't really help to prove that metaphor wrong. Jean got to experience this metaphor in a whole other way. The day her monster broke through, the day she became the phoenix.

**So there was there was the first 10 stories! The next 10/11 with these characters will come in the next chapter. And the new characters in the chapter after that and so on.. Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment. **


End file.
